


Matrimony

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: Two fathers at a wedding





	Matrimony

Only family remained under the twinkle lights hung strategically in strings above them that they appeared to be dancing under the stars. The stars were hard to see this far into the city so this is how they compensated. Drapery falling from where it had been specifically pinned with intention but now the pins were giving and the tugs and leans of the guests had loosened the grip. The cater waiters cleaning up the abandoned glasses and plates, siblings gathered at a table playing a game that occasionally was louder than it should have been. The sway of a white train as it swept the floor, back and forth as the bride lazily moved with the music, her head rested on the shoulder of her groom, who was now sans a tux jacket and bow tie.

It was rare to see them without the guard up. Without the need to jump at a moments notice to be ready for the sky to fall or the floor to drop out from under them. It was quiet, the kind of quiet that didn’t have a lack of noise but rather the calm of people who were just happy and giving into that happiness.

“I always knew they’d end up here.” A father mused swirling liquid in a glass. “When they first met I knew they’d end up here. Even with all they’ve done in between then and now.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, I think I knew too.” Another father, sipping from his own glass. 

The father of the bride, the father of the groom, bound together now by the union of their children. Bound together in many other ways before this but those were unspoken, and would remain as such even now among friends. Even now as their children assured they would be together forever. 

“She made him work for it.”

“He needed to work for it.”

Bruce set down his glass, turning his attention away from the dance floor and back toward his friend. 

“If he hurts her, I’ll look the other way.”

Jim laughed, patting Bruce on the back.

“We’ll keep that between you and me.”

Jim lifted his glass and offered it toward Bruce. Bruce lifted his own glass and tapped it against the other man’s with a soft clink. They both drank. 

“Seriously though, he’ll have it coming.”


End file.
